It Had to be You
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: (L/L) Luke is Lorelai's escort for Sookie's wedding -- and her date for Stars Hollow's dance .. what could get better? ..oh yeah Chris comes back ..
1. Lies,Weddings,and Luke

Title:It Had to be You  
Pairing:L/L  
Disclaimer:I don't own the Gilmore Girls...~ sorry!  
A/N:Okay, this is going to be mainly a L/L but Rory and Jess are going out..yup..   
  
* * *  
  
"You look great Sookie", Lorelai said looking at her.  
  
"You think so? The dress is fine, but the food and the music--", Sookie said frantically  
  
"Breathe Sookie, breathe."  
  
"I can't...not when there's so much to plan and so much to do."  
  
"Calm down okay?"  
  
"I'll try, well did Luke get his tux ready?"  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, your escort."  
  
"My escort?!"  
  
"Hon, I thought I told you. You and Luke are going to be walking down the aisle."  
  
"Together?"  
  
"Yeah, are you mad?"  
  
"No, well I better tell Luke."  
  
"Yeah, and pick up the flowers okay?"  
  
"Yes, will do."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lucas!", Lorelai yelled  
  
"You know there are customers here." Luke said  
  
"Yes, but I like yelling."  
  
"Well don't do it in a public place."  
  
"You take the fun out of everything."  
  
"I try."  
  
"Well, Sookie just told me that you are my escort for her wedding."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you never told me because?"  
  
"Well, you guys talk more and well I thought she told you."  
  
"Well she didn't and well I don't like being the last one informed."  
  
"Well then sorry."  
  
"Okay, Sookie wants to know if you have your tux ready."  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
"Is it a flannel type of tux?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A flannel tux."  
  
"No it's a black and white tux. A normal tux."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, now is that all you came here for?"  
  
"Yes, and coffee."  
  
"We're out."  
  
"You can't be out this is a diner. There's like some rule saying that diners must have coffee.  
  
"Where'd you get that? Wait just here, you're going to give me another reason and well we'll be here all day."  
  
Lorelai smiled happily and drank her coffee. Luke looked at her and wondered why he always gave in when she wanted coffee. He sighed , 'I wonder why Sookie made me Lorelai's escort. I mean why not Kirk or someone?'  
  
"Burger please." Lorelai said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Burger.Please.Lucas."  
  
"Okay, okay. Anything else that you want that kills you?"  
  
"Yeah chilli fries."  
  
"You're daring today aren't you?"  
  
"Yup." Lorelai said smiling.  
  
Luke got her burger and fries ready and gave it to Lorelai, he went behind the counter and looked at her. Then Taylor came in with a bunch of papers.  
  
"Luke!" he said in a happy tone  
  
"What do you want Taylor."  
  
"As you know the town is holding a dance at the Inn to raise money for the bridge."  
  
"Every year you hold another stupid event to save that stupid bridge and every year you still need money."  
  
"Can't you be happy about a town event?"  
  
"Just give me the flyers to hang so you can leave."  
  
"Well here, but that's not what I'm here for."  
  
"You want more?"  
  
"Yes, I need you to attend and to bring someone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well it is a town event and we need more attenders."  
  
"Find someone else to go to this thing."  
  
"I've asked and theres only you."  
  
"Fine, I'll go but do I need a date?"  
  
"Well who are you going to dance with then?"  
  
"Taylor I don't dance."  
  
"Well you'll need someone to make the tables even."  
  
"Fine find someone okay?"  
  
"Lorelai!" Taylor said walking over to her table.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to go to the dance with Luke?"  
  
"I don't know I mean I'm not sure if I'm going."  
  
"Perfect both of you aren't sure so I'll just put you both at the same table."  
  
"But--", Lorelai began  
  
"Well see you both next Saturday."  
  
Lorelai sat in her chair looking mad. She didn't really want to go to this dance. But there's really no stopping Taylor.  
  
"Here, um so I'll see you okay? I have to get flowers for Sookie." Lorelai said handing Luke the money.   
  
"Yeah", Luke said  
* * *  
  
"So Taylor made you go with Luke?", Rory asked, very intrested in her mom's story.  
  
"Yeah, and he said that we had to be at the same table."  
  
"Ha, well I guess that's what you get for not telling Taylor you weren't going."  
  
"I did, but he was so desparate since he said that there's not a lot of people going."  
  
"Not a lot of people going? The dance is what a lot of people are talking about. I think the tickets were sold out or something."  
  
"He lied, wow."  
  
"Yeah, he did but maybe he just wanted Luke to come."  
  
"I guess, well Sookie's waiting for us so we can practice."  
  
"Yeah, you and Luke are going to look so cute walking down the aisle together."  
  
"Evil daughter ..!"  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
"Yes, I know now let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't do this.", Sookie said to Lorelai and Rory.  
  
"Calm down sweetie, it's only a practice." Lorelai said  
  
"Yeah, it's okay if you mess up."  
  
"Rory.." Lorelai said  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean it to be that --"  
  
"Come on your getting married be happy.", Lorelai said smiling.  
  
Sookie stood up and smiled, she told Lorelai that she was fine and that she should get to Luke.  
  
Lorelai nodded and walked over to where Luke was standing.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
"Hey, so we're going to start?"  
  
"Yeah, just a couple of minutes. Have you ever done this?"  
  
"A wedding?"  
  
"No, walk down the aisle with someone."  
  
"No, I was close with Rachel though."  
  
"Yeah, well I think we have to get ready."  
  
"No, Kirk's just waving." Luke said  
  
"Yeah, so are you going to the dance?"  
  
"Yeah I guess, are you?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I don't have anything else to do."  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai standing there. 'She looks really beautiful' He thought, 'I think it is good that she'll be going to the dance with me.'  
  
The music started and Lorelai and Luke joined everyone else that was going to be part of the wedding party. They were told to link arms and to stand closer to each other.   
  
"This feels strange.", Lorelai said  
  
"Yeah, but good strange right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then they started to walk, Rory with Jess and Lorelai with Luke. Lorelai felt nervous, almost like this was HER wedding, not Sookies. She was happy for some reason to walk with Luke, and she knew that he felt the same way.  
* * *  
A/N:Okay okay, a little boring. I don't know if Taylor would lie just to get Luke to go to a town event, but it was fun. Next up~Lorelai gets ready for the dance..sees Luke and smiles..  
Sookie's wedding is around the corner .. but wait where's Jackson in this story [don't worry he will be in this fic]..Rory and Jess go on a date .. but then Dean sees them and well you put two and two together.  
Land asks Dave out [okay okay Dave isn't in the second season but this is my story right?]and he says yes! But wait what about Momma Kim?..  
Okay folks one more~Luke and Lorelai "hit it off" at the dance .. but then Christopher comes back for a little visit and tells Lorelai that he really wants to have a family with her. Now she has to pick between the guy that has been always there for her for the past couple of years [Luke] or the guy that's the father of her daughter [Chris]  
* * *  
Yup all this coming up in the next couple of chapters of :It had to be You! 


	2. Dresses,kisses,and coffee

Title:It Had to be You  
Pairing:L/L  
Disclaimer:I don't own the Gilmore Girls...~ sorry!  
A/N:Okay, this is going to be mainly a L/L but Rory and Jess are going out..yup..   
* * *  
Lorelai and Rory sat on Lorelai's bed while talking about the dance and the wedding.  
  
"So..what are we going to wear to the dance?", Rory asked  
  
"Well..I stopped by the mall and--" Lorelai said pulling out two dresses from her closet, "got these two dresses that were on sale!"  
  
Lorelai showed Rory a black strapless long dress that was for Lorelai, for Rory it was a light pink dress with matching shoes for both dresses.  
  
"Mom, their beautiful!", Rory said looking at the dresses.  
  
"Yeah, I know so you like them?"  
  
"Luke is so lucky he's taking you."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Yes mommy?", Rory said smiling.  
  
"Let's get coffee!"  
* * *  
"Lukey, coffee please", Lorelai said  
  
"Lukey?", Luke said  
  
"Fine, you like Lucas better?", Lorelai began, "Lucas Danes please give me and my wonderful daughter, Rory coffee."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and got the coffee.  
  
"My mom got her dress for the dance.", Rory said to Luke while he poured the coffee.  
  
"Rory.", Lorelai said  
  
"No, it's okay.", Luke said  
  
"Well look it's Stars Hollow's very own James Dean.",Lorelai said refering to Jess who walked down the stairs.  
  
"I have to go, bye mom.", Rory said heading for Jess.  
  
"Hey there.", Rory said kissing Jess.  
  
"Good morning to you too.", Jess said kissing Rory back  
  
"Get a room!", Lorelai yelled. She smiled she knew that her daughter was happy, and even if she was with Jess Lorelai was happy just to know that Rory was happy too.  
  
"So...", Lorelai said trying to make conversation with Luke  
  
"I have to get back to work.", he said leaving the table.  
* * *  
Sookie and Lorelai were sitting on the couches in the Inn when Jackson came storming in wearing what looked like a skirt.  
  
"Jackson, did you get lost in Sookie's closet again?", Lorelai said smiling  
  
"No, this is a kilt. It's what Irishmen wear."  
  
"Oh, so your Irish and going to wear that kilt?", Lorelai said  
  
"Yes, I don't want to wear it. But I have to."  
  
"Jackson sweetie it's not that bad.", Sookie said   
  
Michel came in took one look at Jackson and laughed then went back to what he was doing.  
  
"Where'd you get that?", Lorelai said trying not to look at Jackson.  
  
"My father, he wore it to his wedding and my grandfather wore it to his wedding."  
  
"Well, I guess that you have to--", Sookie began.  
  
"No, no no! This is going to be bad.", Jackson said  
* * *  
"Ey, please tell me your day wasn't as funny as mine.", Lorelai said  
  
"No, but I have to say Jackson in a kilt is a pretty sad image."  
  
"Luke came up to me and asked what the heck Jackson was wearing. I told him that it was what he was going to wear for his wedding, and he freaked."  
  
"But he is Irish so he does have to wear it."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know."  
  
"I can't believe that the dance is in two days.", Rory said  
  
"Two days?!"  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you know?"  
  
"I knew but isn't it too soon?"  
  
"No, not really. I mean not for me."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"I gotta go, plans with Jess."  
  
"Have fun then sweetie."  
  
* * *  
"Coffee please.", Lorelai said to Luke  
  
"Those are always your first words everytime I come to your table.", Luke replied  
  
"Sorry, do I still get coffee?"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and went to get coffee, Lorelai smiled and was thinking about if she should tell Luke about the dance being only two days away.  
  
"Luke, um.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The winter dance thing is two days."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Isn't that soon?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Well I have to tell you something else."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you know how to dance?"  
  
"What?", Luke was confused 'why would Lorelai ask something like?' that he thought,maybe she is losing it.'.  
  
"Dance?", Luke said  
  
"Yeah, do you know how to?"  
  
"Um .."  
  
"You don't do you?" Lorelai said with a smile, "You have to let me teach you!"  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Lucas."  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"That says a lot..but anyway this is a dance and guess what they do there .. yup they dance!"  
  
"I know but you don't have to teach me how to dance."  
  
"Yes I do, I mean it'll be fun."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yay.. okay meet me at Miss Patty's dance studio at five."  
  
"That's an hour from now."  
  
"Good job, Luke you finally know how to tell time!"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Okay, just remember to be there."  
  
Luke sighed, he knew that this was going to be very intresting to do -- him dancing?  
  
* * *  
A/N:Whoa.. lol .. yeah.. Lorelai teahing Luke how to dance?..very funny.. i have to see where this is gonna be going .. lol.. 


	3. Dancing with Luke and Burnt Hands

Title:It Had to be You  
Pairing:L/L  
Disclaimer:I don't own the Gilmore Girls...~ sorry!  
A/N:Okay, this is going to be mainly a L/L but Rory and Jess are going out..yup..   
Okay..err..i got the whole scottish and irish thing mixed up .. sorry .. hehe.. well anyway here's the part the your all waiting for..lol ..  
  
***  
Lorelai waited for Luke at Miss Patty's dance studio. She brought music with her -- cd's that she borrowed from Lane and some music that was her own. Luke finally came and was carring a boombox.  
  
"You got the music?", Luke asked Lorelai  
  
"Yeah, um we've got "The Way You Look Tonight, "Hero", and more various love songs that we can dance too. Oh yeah sorry I didn't bring any "  
  
"Okay, let's just go with "The Way You Look Tonight".  
  
"Are you serious?", Lorelai asked  
  
"Fine, do you want to pick the song?"  
  
"No, it's just that I love that song."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
"Luke and Lorelai please get ready.", Miss Patty said, "I think that it's about time that you too get together."  
  
"We're not together, we're just going to the dance together."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say."  
  
"Okay, now Luke put this hand on my hip, and this hand put here." Lorelai said reaching for Luke's hands.  
  
"I don't want to do this.", Luke said  
  
"Just calm down okay, and just go with the music."  
  
The music started and Luke and Lorelai started to dance.   
  
"Ouch, Luke that's my toe."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"My foot!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"One more time you say sorry--ouch!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The rest of the song pretty much went like that, Lorelai saying "ouch" and Luke saying "sorry." But, 20 ouches and 20 sorrys later .. Luke got the hang of it and they were both having fun.  
  
"See, you can dance. Just make sure the girl your dancing with has no feet or someone with no feeling in one of her toes, like Mr.Deeds."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"No, I was just kidding, you dance great."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have to get back to the diner, Jess is incharge and--."  
  
"Ah, speak no more.", Lorelai said. She stood up hugged Luke and said, "Thanks for the dance."  
  
***  
  
"You hugged him?", Rory said  
  
"Yeah, hugged."  
  
"Sweetie I knew that you liked him.", Sookie said from the kitchen.  
  
"I don't. It was a thank you hug."  
  
"Thank You hug?", Rory said  
  
"Yeah you know those hugs that people give to other people during Christmas."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"It was.", Lorelai said  
  
"Hon, just tell Luke how you feel.", Sookie said  
  
"But I don't like him, I mean I do but just as a friend."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say.", Rory said  
  
***  
The next day, Lorelai and Rory walked to Luke's. They got there and the place was packed.  
  
"Let's just counter it", Lorelai said already heading for the counter.  
  
"Packed huh?", Lorelai said to Luke  
  
"Yeah, too many people."  
  
"Well that's what happens when you serve the most heavenly thing on Earth in this place, and I want some of that please."  
  
"How does she hold all that caffine in?", Luke said to Rory.  
  
"Hmm.. I don't really know how.", Rory said laughing  
  
"Ah!", Lorelai said suddenly.  
  
"What?", Luke and Rory said  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay, I think she really needs coffee.", Luke said reaching for the cup  
***  
At the Inn, Lorelai and Michel were having a very long arugement..about really nothing.  
  
"Listen just go and say sorry to them, Michel."  
  
"No, they were the ones not listening to me."  
  
"Michel, no one listens to you."  
  
"Fine, but if they throw pillows at me again,"  
  
"Then you'll pick them up."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you", Lorelai said heading for the kitchen  
  
"Sookie!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"We're out"  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Yeah, why not go to Luke's?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
***  
"Hi Lukey."  
  
"What have I told you about the Lukey?"  
  
"I forgot", Lorelai said smiling.  
  
"Here's your coffee and do you want anything else?"  
  
"Nope.", Lorelai said smiling and looking at Luke.  
'Maybe I am falling for him. I mean I've known him for such a long time and he is pretty cute.' Lorelai thought  
  
"So--", Luke said  
  
"Ready to dance tomarrow?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"More coffee."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"I can't live without my caffine."  
  
"That's nice to know."  
  
"Well make the next one to go please"  
  
Luke got a cup and poured coffee, since he was looking at Lorelai he didn't notice that he over filled the cup and his hand was burnt since the coffee was so hot.  
  
"Luke, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah my hand hurts."  
  
"Do you have a first aid kit?"  
  
"Yeah in the appartment."  
  
"Okay, come on.", Lorelai said heading up the stairs.  
  
***  
"Okay, where is it?", Lorelai said searching for the first aid kit  
  
"It's in the bathroom."  
  
Lorelai went in the bathroom and saw the kit, she grabbed it and went back to Luke.  
She got alcohol, rubbed it on his hand and blew on it.  
  
"The blowing was for?"  
  
"So the alcohol won't sting has much. Is your hand better?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. It's gonna be better by tomarrow."  
  
"Okay, well I better get back to the Inn."  
  
A/N:Wow...lol.. next up:The Dance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
